piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmoke James's Guide to Helping the Wiki
Welcome to my 4th guide to help you on Pirates Online... Sort of. But not exactly. This guide will help you learn the ways of expanding our Pirates Online Wikia. You could become well-known to players on pirates online when you become an expert at this. Someday, you may even write your own guides like I do. Here we go... What You'll Need First, you'll need something to take all of your pictures. Just type something up and find something you like. The thing I use to take pictures is Photoscape. Next, you'll need a Pirates Online account. I'm sure you already have that. And that's it! What To Do Go to a random page on this wiki. Let's say we're going to edit Hardtack, a bayou alligator boss. To edit, click the button in the picture below that is circled. You will most likely end up here. Okay, so now we go over the things you can do to edit the items in the article. Editing Tools An important thing is to know all of the gadgets you can use to enhance your text. Text Appearance This part of the tools will edit the text that will appear. Format Format will change the title size of your text. This is used to change text to either the title, code, or normal text. Bold Bold will darken your text like this. It can be used to emphasize something in your text. Italic Italics will make your text fancier like ''this. ''It can also be used to emphasize your text. Underline Underline will make a line under your text like this. It (yawn) can be used to emphasize your text. Strikethrough Strikethrough will make a line through your text like this. This can be used to erase false or outdated information in your text. Bullet List Bullet List creates examples of your information. It will look like this. * * * * Number List Number List also creates examples of your information, only in numbers. It will look like this. # # # # Link Link will create a path to another page. If it is a correct page, it will show up underlined and in Blue. Likely, if you are random with your links, it will show up underlined and in Red. Like all other links, all you have to do is create a tab, go to the wiki again, and go to the page. Copy the web page HTML into the 'Target Page or URL' text. Unlink Unlink will break a link, and it will return to its original color text again. Increase/Decrease Indent Indent can be used to start a new paragraph. I don't do this a lot. Align Left Align Left will align the text to the left side of the page. Center Center will align the text in the center of the page. Align Right Align Right will align the text to the right side of the page. Insert This part of the tools will add stuff besides text. Add a photo This will add any image to your page. Sometimes, this will break. Add a photo gallery or slideshow This will add either of the things listed above. This also breaks. Add a video This will add any video to the text. Table This adds a table that you can edit to your liking. Here's what it will look like. For the rest of the things, I do not know how to use. Time To Edit Now add some text. Be sure the grammar and spelling is correct. When you're done, select publish. Congratulations! You've made your first page edit! Category:Guides